Media programs such as movies, television programs, slideshows, and video presentations can contain abundant of information, for example images of actors, images of clothing, images of bags, kitchen ware and other goods. Information about the things read, seen and heard in a media program is not always discernable from the media program itself as it is playing. For example, the brand of a particular jacket showing at a specific time in a movie may not be readily determined at the time it plays in the movie. Some viewers of a media program may want to learn more information about images or music at the time they watch the program.